simmersbrazilbcfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Total Drama: Showtime - Episódio 6: Vacas em Chamas
Vacas em Chamas é o sexto episódio de Total Drama: Showtime. O vencedor do episódio foi Safadin Soatmurodova, e a eliminada foi Lauryen Nevermind. Sinopse A adicionar. Episódio Karol: Eu não to com paciência pra ser amigável hoje não caralho! Mas enfim, vamos todxs relembrar que no último episódio essas putas começaram a brigar e mataram vários manequins, e a Jizzie se ofereceu para sair após ser enganada pela Lauryen KKKKKKKKKKKK aiai cada dia essas putas tao mais burrahs, enfim, eu to mt puta ainda com o que rolou então vou enfiar um canivete no cu de cada um no episódio de hoje :). LOCAL: Quarto Escuro Carter: O que ta acontecendo? Ashley: Ohhh Sergey, me proteja! Maya: Garota?! Alexys: Agora não gente. Safadin: I can't see penisni my Karol: Nem com luz normal você consegue ver elekkkkkkkjjjkk pode acender as luzes, Mendingão! As luzes se acendem e todos percebem que estão em uma sala enorme com vários capacetes de realidade virtual. Sergey: Vamos jogar? Karol: Como eu ainda estou puta por causa de vocês, eu decidi que a prova de hoje vai ser um banho de sangue. London: O quê???? Karol: Não de verdade né bicha burra! 320px|center|thumb|— Ah...kkkk...kk Karol: Vocês vão participar do Total Drama: Hunger Games. Lauryen: Que porra é essa? Karol: Acabei de inventar, vocês vão usar esse capacete e participar dos Jogos Vorazes, e tem q matar seus concorrentes, aquele que vencer, ganha imunidade. E aqueles que perderem vão votar em alguém pra sair. 320px|left|thumb|— De hoje a Lauryen não passa. 320px|right|thumb|— De hoje o Carter não passa. Karol: Ok, todo mundo coloca o capacete. Alexys: Calma, e pra comer? Karol: Acha que eu ligo? Ah, esqueci de falar, a dor que vocês sentirem la, vocês vão sentir aqui. Boa sorte e bla bla bla a seu favor. Todos colocam os capacetes e Karol liga o simulador. 320px|center LOCAL: Cornucópia Todos olham em volta e percebem que estão em uma floresta, a contagem regressiva começa e eles se preparam. Karol: Oiii putas vamos começar em 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... A corneta soa e todos começam a correr. 320px|center|thumb|OBS: Distrito 10, 11 e 12 também são manequins. Alexys pega uma mochila e vai para a floresta. London fica escondida atrás da Cornucópia para tentar pegar o que sobrar. Carter pega um par de Sais. Lauryen, Safadin, Maya, Ashley e Sergey fogem da Cornucópia. DIA 1 Lauryen mata um manequim que tentava fugir. Safadin encontra um rio. Alexys vê uma fumaça mas decide não investigar. Maya recebe remédios de um patrocinador desconhecido. London pratica sua mira com o arco e flecha. Ashley começa a pescar. Sergey coleta frutas de uma árvore. Uma manequim pede, desesperadamente para que Carter a mate, mas ele se recusa e a mantém viva. 320px|left|thumb|Tributos Mortos do dia 1. 320px|right|thumb|Status do dia 1. Carter, Sergey e uma Manequim começam a brigar. A manequim consegue matar os dois. Lauryen conversa com um manequim sobre os tributos ainda vivos. Alexys explode em uma mina que estava tentando armar. London olha para o céu a noite. Safadin se junta a dois manequins e eles conversam sobre o que pode acontecer nos próximos dias. Safadin: Sex? Manequim: Safadin: Yes. Ashley machuca uma manequim e a deixa para morrer. Maya usa uma fogueira para cozinhar. Safadin começa a procurar por objetos de valor. Lauryen, London e Ashley se juntam para procurar outros tributos. Maya cai em um buraco e morre. 320px|left|thumb|Tributos Mortos do dia 2. 320px|right|thumb|Status do dia 2. NOITE 2 Um manequim joga uma faca na cabeça de London. Lauryen come um peixe. Um manequim envenena a água de Safadin, mas, acidentalmente bebe e morre. DIA 3 Lauryen recebe remédios de um patrocinador desconhecido. Ashley vê fumaça no céu, mas decide não investigar. Safadin procura por mais água. 320px|left|thumb|Tributos Mortos do dia 3. 320px|right|thumb|Status do dia 3. NOITE 3 Safadin divide abrigo com Ashley. Lauryen arruma um acampamento para passar a noite. DIA 4 Um manequim quebra a perna tentando fugir de Lauryen. Ashley se junta a outros manequins. Safadin vai para a terra alta. NOITE 4 Safadin mata um manequim. Lauryen pesca. Ashley recebe remédios de um patrocinador desconhecido. DIA 5 Safadin se junta a um manequim e começa a procurar comida. Ashley joga uma faca no estômago de um manequim. Manequim, Lauryen e Safadin começam a discutir. Ashley e junta a um manequim para passar a noite. Manequim joga uma faca na cabeça de Lauryen. Um Manequim põe fogo em Ashley. Safadin cai em um lago congelado e morre. *FIM DE JOGO* Karol: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK EU AMEI VER VOCÊS MORRENDO FOI A MELHOR COISA DESSA SÉRIE. Lauryen: Ok mas... Nenhum de nós venceu, e aí? Como fica? Karol: Simples, o último que morreu vence a imunidade, ou seja, Safadin Soatmurodova está imune no episódio de hoje, enquanto um de vocês vai para casa. 320px|center|thumb|— YEEEEEESSSSS!!! *CERIMÔNIA DO KAROLSCAR* Karol: Vamos ver quem eu vou chutar o cu hoje :D. Estão salvos... Alexys, London, Sergey, Maya, Ashley e.... Carter. Lauryen: O QUÊ??????? Carter: AMOOOOOOOO!!! Lauryen: ESPERO QUE TODOS AQUI EXPLODAM!!!!!! MORTE AO PÊNIS!!!! Karol chuta Lauryen. Lauryen: VÃO SE ARREPENDEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeerrrr.... 320px|center|thumb|— Ai finalmente. Paz. Karol: E assim termina mais um episódio dessa porrah!!! Xau. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Total Drama: Showtime